El fruto
by ladyalucard15
Summary: -¿Me veo gorda?-Una pregunta sonó en el aire-Te ves Hermosa-Le respondió. Porque seria una vulgar mentira decir que María no estaba preciosa...La maternidad le sentaba bien. Alfred/María USA/Venezuela Nota: me equivoque de documento y acabe poniendo otro fic, pero ya lo arregle ARREGLADO... QUE VERGUENZA TTATT


Titulo: El fruto.

-Palabras (Según el Word):760

Resumen: -¿Me veo gorda?-Una pregunta sonó en el aire-Te ves Hermosa-Le respondió. Porque seria una vulgar mentira decir que María no estaba preciosa...La maternidad le sentaba bien.(Alfred/María) (USA/Venezuela) Nota: me equivoque de documento y acabe poniendo otro fic, pero ya lo arregle ARREGLADO

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Advertencia: Ninguna a menos que usted ame demasiado a nuestro comandante (usted sabe lo demás) o sea un gringo muy racista y no este de acuerdo con lo que pasa en este fic (Esto ultimo va para lo dos lados), si es así, le pediría que se de media vuelta y valla por la salida mas cercana -u-. Ah! Y no soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque o darme la critica messma! No hice esto con ánimos de ofender a nadie.

Por cierto, me equivoque de documento y acabe poniendo otro fic, pero ya lo arregle de igual manera LO SIENTO, cuando lo vi me dio un soponcio, empece a sudar y casi se me baja la tensión, QUE VERGUENZA TTATT.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

-¿Me veo gorda?-Una pregunta sonó en el aire.

Alfred veía a María, detallándola.

El engrosamiento de los tobillos sobre los zapatos de tacón bajo.

El crecimiento de sus pechos, bordeados de encaje.

La nueva estreches de su cintura, el ensanchamiento de sus caderas.

La nueva forma de su cuerpo, cubierta por el violáceo vestido de algodón.

La curvatura en su vientre, iluminada por la luz de la mañana que se colaba en la habitación.

Detallaba todo.

La morena, de costado al espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared, se observaba a si misma, con una de sus manos en la cadera, y la otra en su vientre. Volteo en dirección de la cama, donde el se hallaba sentado, observándole a través de sus gafas.

-¿Tu que crees?¿Me veo gorda?-Repitió la pregunta.

Alfred se quedo en silencio por unos momento, antes de alzar la vista y darle a la morena una enorme sonrisa.

-Te ves Hermosa-Le respondió.

María se sonrojo, desviando la mirada para cubrirse.

-No es cierto, estas mintiendo-Se quejo.

Alfred suavizo su sonrisa, notando la vergüenza en su voz, tratando de no reír.

Porque seria una vulgar mentira decir que María no estaba preciosa, aun en su estado de embarazo.

Solo había que mirarla, no se podía negar nada...

La maternidad le sentaba bien.

Tenia un nuevo aire, lleno de serenidad, que se acrecentaba mas cuando dormía placida.

Adorable, cuando caminaba por las tiendas, y un brillo llenaba sus ojos al ver las ropas de bebe en los estantes.

Alegre, al decorar la nueva habitación de la casa, teniendo cuidado hasta donde se hallaban los osos de peluche y la decoración de nubes en las paredes.

Gracioso, cuando escudriñaba minuciosamente en el libro de nombres mientras se mordía el indice.

Lleno de ternura, cuando veía su abultado vientre y le acariciaba mientras hablaba sobre las cosas que haría cuando ese ser en su vientre naciera.

El amor de nueva madre inundando su rostro.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Lentamente, Alfred se levanto de la cama con ayuda de sus brazos, y camino hacia María quien estaba de frente al amplio ventanal, observando el iluminado exterior de la mañana.

La abrazo calidamente desde atrás, tomándola por sorpresa, frotando su mejilla en sus brillantes cabellos marrones.

-No te mentiría, You look beautiful, really-Apretó sus ojos cerrados, con esa enorme sonrisa suya.

María inflo sus mejillas (Un gesto que, al parecer, había heredado de Lovino), antes de alzar la barbilla con altivez.

-Mas bien, TE CONVIENE, decir que estoy hermosa. Por tu culpa es que mis senos están tan sensibles, me molestan las caderas, tengo antojos, vomito a cada rato...y no puedo aguantar las ganas de ir al baño-Se quejo, murmurando esto ultimo, y recordando el ``incidente´´ de hace unas semanas.

Bueno, Alfred no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con su sonrisa, aunque seguía ahí. No podía negar que esos antojos de comer arepas rellenas con caramelo derretido o manzanas con mayonesa eran, sin duda, algo nauseabundos.

-Aunque tienes razón, yo siempre soy hermosa...-Presumió.

Y no sabia porque, pero tenia la ligera sensación de que María no había olvidado sus cambios de humor, pero había evitado mencionarlos por orgullo.

Alfred evito señalárselos, no quería otro berrinche de su parte.

Aun se preguntaba como sería, si acaso tendría sus ojos o los de María, blanca o morena...de que color seria su piel, el tono de su cabello, tal vez rubio, tal vez marrón.

Ambiente neutro, el canto de las aves afuera, silencio de los dos.

-Me pregunto que sera...-María rompió el silencio, con un gesto de curiosidad.

La sonrisa de Alfred volvió a ser la de siempre. Y el también hablo...

-Well, Si es niña, tiene que ser como su madre, llena de belleza y valentía-Dijo Alfred, frotando su vientre.

María se sonrojo por sus palabras, y elevo su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando, aunque jamas lo admitiría, de la caricias.

-...Y-y si es varón, tiene que ser como su padre, un amigo fiel... aunque algo de tonto, y soñador, pero muy valiente también...casi tanto como su mamá-Soltó ella, aunque eso no evito que una sonrisa boba apareciese en su rostro.

Alfred dio una sonrisa burlona ante las palabras y gestos, que a pesar de tener un aspecto de burla, en el fondo se podía sentir el amor con el que se expresaban.

Un amor que, pese a todo lo que había pasado, los conflictos, peleas, y disputas entre presidentes, habían logrado mantener a flote. El pasar de los años, luego de aquello, había reforzado aun mas el vinculo, y reparar heridas.

El amor.

En el fondo, Alfred aun encontraba maravilloso el hecho de que el amor de ambos ahora diese origen a una nueva vida, el fruto de su amor.

Y no podía evitarlo, pero estaba emocionado a que el gran día llegase.

-No puedo esperar a que nazca...-

¿Fin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas: Desde hace días la imagen de María embarazada me viene matando, simplemente no lo pude evitar! ;A;

Dato:_El fruto_ es la parte de los vegetales que está a cargo de proteger las semillas y asegurar su dispersión.

Estoy pensando en hacer un lemon sobre estos dos ¿Usted que piensa?

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo :3.


End file.
